


Oblivious

by eventidethoughts



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Light Smut, M/M, Prequel?, Teasing, lmao I’m a sinner, who knows yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventidethoughts/pseuds/eventidethoughts
Summary: Park Jinyoung had done it again.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 66





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired by that one video where Mark was touching Jinyoung’s nape and Jinyoung wasn’t doing anything about and was just standing there looking so stiff... when I saw that my mind instantly went into the gutter asdfghjkl I need help 🤧

Park Jinyoung had done it again.

To be completely honest, he was not fully aware of the implications of his actions; it was completely normal for him to latch on to other members whenever he was feeling playful. The order of who he would cling unto depended on his mood really; If he felt cheeky he would indulge Jackson and his never ending love for theatrics, if he felt cute he would slither up to Jaebeom and show him his occasional aegyos whenever he wanted the rehearsal to end quicker, and if he felt mischievous he would gang up with the maknaes to rile up their leader in their own little sadistic ways. 

So in a way, Jinyoung wasn’t doing anything wrong. He was just going on about his day like he usually would. 

Everything seemed normal, except for the fact that he and Mark had not been speaking with each other for the last five days. 

Now, Jinyoung prides on the fact that they are a couple who doesn’t fight that often. They’ve had petty misunderstandings in the past, but they have never gone to sleep without working it out that same day. Maybe because they’re already so in tune with each other that they can feel the same pain whenever they get upset, or maybe because they just can’t stand to be separated for a long time, but there’s always a deep sense of understanding between them that they just can’t let an unimportant issue get in the way of that special bond. 

However, their recent fight wasn’t unimportant at all. In fact, it was silently building up inside Jinyoung, weeks before he had exploded. Mark had been going in and out of Jinyoung’s radar the past few weeks, and his reasoning would always be that he was at the studio preparing for a new song. It was understandable at first, because Jinyoung of all people knows how much Mark wanted to prove his worth, and how he wanted to produce music good enough to be added to their next album. Jinyoung is fully supportive, but, the younger had hoped that they would still spend some time together despite all of that. They’ve become so busy with their recent comeback that the couple hadn’t have time to be together privately. It was especially important for him to feel Mark’s warmth again, because soon he was going to begin his own personal schedules. He had to fly to another country in order to film his newest movie, and so he wouldn’t be able to see his boyfriend for a couple of weeks. He wanted — no, _NEEDED_ — Mark to kiss him, to feel him, and to touch him in all the ways only he could do. 

Jinyoung craved for him so badly, but all he got was the sound of the door closing as Mark left their apartment once again.

The explosion of bottled up emotions was not a pretty sight. The minute Mark stepped in their apartment after another agonizing day at the studio, he was met with a beet red Jinyoung. The younger had his fists curled up, his expression dark, and his eyes blazing with fury. He asked why Mark was late for their supposed dinner night, and with a tired shrug the elder could only apologize half heartedly. That proved to be a mistake, because that was the moment where Jinyoung lost it. Angry words sliced through the air like it was made out of paper, and it hit Mark harder than he would’ve liked. Out of frustration and exhaustion, the elder fired back with his own poisoned tongue, and once they’ve hurt each other with their words, they slept on separate beds, and it stayed that way up to the present.

What the younger didn’t know was that Mark originally wanted to apologize when the second day hit, but all those thoughts went flying off the window when he saw what Jinyoung was doing.

The younger had always clung to another member whenever he gets upset with Mark, but the degree of how he was doing it the past few days of their misunderstanding was definitely something that the elder is not happy about.

They were currently promoting in Japan for the “Our Loop” concert, and the members were getting ready in their waiting room to film for a fun segment for the DVD. Mark had been sitting in the couch for the past fifteen minutes, eyes locked on to Jinyoung, who was sitting uncomfortably close next to Jaebeom. The younger had his head on the elder’s shoulder, who in turn has been shifting non stop because he can feel Mark boring holes at the back of his skull. Jinyoung had been sticking to him like glue these past few days that he almost feels tired of looking at the younger’s face. 

Unable to take the tension any longer, Jaebeom softly nudged his relaxed dongsaeng with his shoulder.

“Yah, get off me. Mark has been staring for so long that I feel like he has already killed me a thousand times in his head.” 

Jinyoung grunted annoyingly, but still opened his eyes at the mention of his boyfriend. He directed his gaze towards the mirror and unto Mark, who has not moved in his spot ever since he got his makeup done. They locked eyes for a moment, a surge of electricity sparking through them as they connected with their stare. 

Contrary to what Jaebeom wanted however, Jinyoung only huddled closer, with an addition to snaking his arms on the elder’s bicep to show a statement.

“Just let him be.”

The action only caused Mark to glare harder, and Jaebeom sighed in despair, wondering what he did wrong in his life to be hauled in the middle of the crossfire.

——

Mark’s gaze did not waver even up to the minute they were about to start filming, because Jinyoung was making it his personal mission to cuddle everyone that isn’t Mark like his life depended on it. 

Cuddling was tolerable, he figured. He’s been watching the younger throw himself to the members the previous days that it became bearable to witness. It still hurts, but he convinced himself that hugging was okay. 

Anything beyond that, however, was not. 

So, when Jinyoung decided to plant a kiss on Yugyeom’s cheek -not once, but _TWICE_ \- as he wrapped his arms around the maknae, that’s when Mark decided that he’s had enough.

Of course, the couple had to be professional in front of the cameras. It would always be the group first before their personal relationships. 

Everyone started heading towards their designated positions, with Jinyoung unfortunately standing right next to Mark. 

“Alright guys, let’s do our best today!”

Jaebeom spoke loudly more than necessary, obviously directing the words to the fighting couple. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at that, and Mark said nothing at all.

The director started counting down, and Jinyoung was preparing himself mentally to be bright and preppy for the audience.

He was doing well with directing his focus so far, that was, until he felt a hand crawl up from his lower back and slowly moved _up, up, up,_ towards his nape.

The younger felt his body go stiff at the touch. He wanted to swat Mark’s hand away, but it was already too late for that. 

The cameras had started rolling.

Jaebeom led the introduction as always, and Jinyoung was grateful that it was already muscle memory to bow down right after the leader spoke, because at the moment he couldn’t focus on anything besides Mark’s hand caressing his skin. After days of being deprived of contact, his body felt hot, and his throat suddenly felt dry.  
  
The younger couldn’t trust his voice to speak without trembling, so he opted to stay quiet and let the others talk. His heart was hammering in his chest however, and it wasn’t helping that every time Mark pinched his skin firmly he could feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach.

The thought of popping a boner in the middle of the filming horrified him. 

The younger sneaked a glance to the man evoking his emotions at the moment. It was a bit unfair to be honest, because right now he was struggling internally to prevent his dick from stirring, while Mark is talking so casually beside him, still smiling and laughing at the members as they introduced the game they were about to play. 

The elder was nonchalant with his actions, and it frustrated the heck out of Jinyoung that all he could think about right now was to jump him right then and there.

Fortunately for the younger the hand only stayed in the duration of the introduction, but the ghost of the touch lingered as the members continued filming. The couple interacted with each other whenever it was necessary, especially because they were put in the same team together with Jaebeom. The tension was still very much present, but the members were professional enough to cover it with their goofy attitudes and chaotic personalities. Jinyoung managed to distract himself with the games long enough to momentarily forget about his almost hard on, but he still can’t prevent the slight twitch in his pants whenever he looks at Mark’s direction.

It‘s annoying Jinyoung greatly, because he’s supposed to be mad at the elder, not thirst over him like some horny teenager.  
  


He blames it on the touch that still feels hot against his skin.   
  


After two hours of fun filled games and punishments, the filming had finally come to an end. The group bid their goodbyes and said thank you to the staff involved, and when Jinyoung was about to head to the waiting room together with Youngjae, he felt a hand grab his wrist. 

The younger felt the familiar electricity creep up his skin, and when he turned around, he was met with Mark’s sculpted face looking back at him.

“Can we talk?”

Jinyoung noticed the other members eyeing them from the side, their relieved expressions telling him how thankful they were that the couple was finally going to solve their problem. The younger felt guilty seeing that, as his current predicament with Mark was also affecting them as well.

Jinyoung sighed and nodded in response.

“Lead the way.”

The younger expected that Mark would drop his hand and let go, but the elder slid his hand unto Jinyoung’s fingers and gripped it tightly instead, causing warmth to spread into his chest like wildfire.

The couple only walked for a few minutes before Mark brought him into a room at the farthest end of the hallway. It wasn’t big, almost like a janitor’s closet with its size. The room was bare, it was stuffy, and there was only a small lightbub that hanged above and between them.

Jinyoung decided not to complain about the room of choice and leaned on to the wall opposite Mark, crossing his arms in front of his torso to let the other know he isn’t pleased.

“So? What did you want to talk about?”

Mark didn’t say anything at first. He opted to watch Jinyoung under his lashes, the intensity of his gaze pulling a shiver out of the younger. He could feel his nape reacting to the stare, as if Mark was holding him there, as if Mark was touching him at that very moment.

Minutes passed but Mark was still not uttering a word, just staring. The heat had risen up considerably due to the tension in the air, and Jinyoung would’ve already been attacking Mark’s neck right now if he wasn’t mad.

The younger let out a disappointed sigh before standing upright.

“If you’re not going to say anything, I’m leaving.”

Before he could even touch the doorknob, Jinyoung felt his back hit the wall again. The younger gasped in surprise, and he was ready to scold the elder who is currently holding him securely by the hips. The younger turned to stare at Mark to ask him what he’s doing, but the words he was ready to spill slowly died in his mouth, as he saw the elder’s emotions flowing chaotically in his eyes.

There was frustration, anger, confusion, and a little bit of lust in those mesmerizing orbs. 

However, out of all those feelings, the most obvious one is _hurt_.

All of a sudden, Mark leaned his head towards the younger’s shoulder. He stayed still for a couple of moments, and his breath felt hot on the younger’s neck. Jinyoung was still reeling from the pain he saw in the elder’s face, that he almost missed the other speak.

“I’m sorry.”

The way Mark sounded was so heartbreaking that Jinyoung could feel his own heart being torn apart. The elder was gripping his hips tightly, like he was afraid that Jinyoung was going to walk out of his life if he decides to let go.

“I know I haven’t been able to give you attention, and I’m sorry for that. I thought that if I go overtime at the studio, I could finish the song as quickly as possible before our anniversary, but I didn’t realize that I was neglecting you at the process. I’m sorry, Jinyoungie.”

The mention of their second anniversary together took Jinyoung by surprise. He gently grasped Mark’s face away from his shoulder and held him up, so that he could look at the elder properly.

“What did you say?”

Mark gazed at him with such sad eyes that Jinyoung can’t help but to instinctively caress the elder’s jaw to offer comfort.

“I‘ve been thinking a lot of what to give you for our anniversary, and I thought that a song would be perfect. I was collaborating with Distract and Secret weapon for it for weeks now, but I keep hitting a dead end. I’m sorry if it looked like I was ignoring you.”

Jinyoung stared dumbly at the man in front of him, suddenly feeling like he got mad for nothing. 

All those times he thought that Mark was starting to lose interest, but in reality the elder’s thoughts were directed at no one else but him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Jinyoung whispered quietly. 

Mark gave a small, but tired smile in return.

“Then it wouldn’t be a very good surprise, Jinyoungie.”

The younger couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His heart felt light all of a sudden, and all his worries and anxiousness were replaced with fondness. He huffed a small laugh, and connected his forehead to Mark.

“You’re an idiot.”

The elder laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.

“I really am.”

Jinyoung closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the elder, loving the way he could touch him freely again.

“I’m sorry for shouting at you.”

Mark reached up and snaked his hand towards Jinyoung’s nape, which suddenly sparked a fire inside the younger.

“It’s okay. I was an asshole, and I deserved it.”

The tranquility of their moment felt sacred, but when Mark slowly started caressing Jinyoung’s nape, the younger felt something else stirring inside him. Mark’s touch felt so good in his skin, and he enjoyed it a bit too much that when the elder pressed a little firmly like he did earlier, it elicited an involuntary whine out of him. 

Jinyoung suddenly snapped his head and opened his eyes in shock, feeling his face blush at how intense Mark is currently staring at him.

Jinyoung felt embarrassed to death. He couldn’t take the look the elder is giving him, so he decided to explain himself.

“Hyung, I—“

The younger wasn’t able to finish what he wanted to say however, because Mark started caressing him once again. Only this time, the touch was stronger, more sensual, and filled with intention.

The younger instinctively shut his eyes in response, as a particular squeeze in his nape made him shudder in pleasure.

“H-Hyung...”

Jinyoung spoke breathlessly. Mark unexpectedly pulled at the younger’s hair to turn his chin up, and the elder wordlessly dipped his lips towards the exposed neck in order to taste the tempting skin. 

The younger let out a small whine as he felt Mark’s tongue lap up his neck. 

“I know I made a mistake Jinyoungie, but did you really have to put on a show to let me know that I can’t have you?”

The atmosphere between them shifted greatly. Mark gripped at the younger’s neck tighter as he spoke. His sharp canines grazed all over the writhing man, and when he finally sunk his teeth unto his collarbones, he heard an alluring moan that only he have the privilege to bring out of the younger.

“W- what are you talking about hyung...?”

The elder removed his lips from his boyfriend’s neck, and when he stood straight, he felt a huge twitch in his pants at the amazing sight.

Jinyoung looks so delectable under his arms, so downright attractive with his disheveled state and his clouded gaze filled with lust and confusion. He was gripping on to the elder’s shirt like crazy, as if it way the only thing that was keeping him from tipping over.

He is so sexy that Mark could just take him right now. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice how much you’re clinging on to the other members lately? You were torturing me Jinyoungie, and I believe we have to do something about that.”

Mark pushed himself closer to the younger, slotting his legs in between the other man’s thighs. The effect was instantaneous, and Jinyoung bit down another moan as he felt the friction in his groin.

“I-it... wasn’t on p-purpose.. hyung...” 

Mark started grinding slowly, making them moan together at the contact.

“I know you didn’t, baby. But it still didn’t stop me from being jealous.”

Jinyoung cupped the elder’s face with his hands, his eyes burning with desire.

“Kiss me, hyung.”

With that, Mark leaned in and captured Jinyoung in a heated kiss. He licked and bit the younger’s lower lip repeatedly, making it plumper than it already is. The elder swiped his tongue across Jinyoung’s mouth, silently asking for an entrance which the younger willingly gave. Their tongues danced around each other, and Jinyoung let out a low groan as he felt Mark dip his hand down and squeezed his ass hard. They reluctantly broke the kiss in order to catch some breath, but Mark continued peppering him kisses down to his neck, where the elder continued his attack by sucking down fresh marks.

Jinyoung was enjoying the feeling of being marked down, but then he remembered what happened earlier.

“Hyung...”

Mark let out a low hum, the vibrations directly hitting Jinyoung’s lower region.

“Is that... why you touched my nape earlier at the filming? Because you were jealous?”

The elder was quiet at first, but then he slowly kissed his way up to Jinyoung’s jaw, then placed a peck on the younger’s lips.

“Yes. I don’t know if you knew, but I noticed how much you enjoyed being held by the nape. You would always moan a little louder whenever I hold you like that. When I saw you kiss Yugyeom earlier I thought that was the last straw. I was suffering, so I wanted to get a rise out of you as revenge.”

Jinyoung blushed as he listened to Mark’s explanation. He had no idea that had a neck kink, though he had an inkling that he liked being touched there, especially when they have sex. Still it was embarrassing to hear, so he hit the elder’s chest, and Mark instinctively touched his stinging torso out of surprise.

“You’re ridiculous, hyung! You seriously wanted me to _moan_ in front of so many people?! Are you crazy?! Don’t you know how much I couldn’t concentrate because of what you did? My face must’ve looked like it was made out of stone because I was trying so hard not to pop a boner!”

Mark inwardly laughed at the distress of his boyfriend.

“You were making me jealous. I had to do something to make you remember me again.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows curled in frustration.

“And I told you it wasn’t on purpose! I swear to God hyung, if the fans find out—ahhh!“

The complaints that formed from the younger’s lips turned into a series of moans, because all of a sudden, Mark turned him around to face the wall and gyrated his hips roughly against him without warning.

“S-shit!”

Jinyoung could feel Mark’s hot breath fan his ear, and his legs almost turned to jelly as he heard that deep voice seduce him to no end. 

“Don’t worry, baby. The fans won’t know. No one will know about what we do but me.”

The small fire that was burning in Jinyoung’s stomach ignited ten folds. He grabbed Mark’s face at the side and aggressively went for a kiss, the desire very much apparent between them. Mark continued dry humping as they made out, each thrust was making the younger delirious with pleasure. 

They separated to gather air once again, but Mark was still relentless with his grinding. He snaked one of his hand inside the younger’s shirt and slid upwards, pinching his nipple roughly. 

“Oh my God...”

Mark pinched and pulled on his nub as he grinded, and the younger could only whine as he let the elder have his way. 

It felt amazing being held like this, but now his body wanted more.

“Mark hyung...”

The elder licked the younger’s earlobe, driving him deeper unto the point of no return.

“What is it, baby?”

Jinyoung gasped loudly, as he felt Mark’s hips roll in a particularly delicious way.

“Please... I need you.”

The elder made grunting noises as he continued his ministrations towards the younger.

“Baby, we can’t. We don’t have our things here right now.”

Jinyoung whined in protest. He is too far gone to be embarrassed, so he turned back around and hooked his leg up to Mark’s waist, proceeding to rub his hard on to entice his boyfriend into agreeing.

“Please hyung... I want you so bad...”

Mark’s resolve almost shattered by that delirious friction that he just felt, but he has to be the responsible one in this situation. The consequences aren’t pretty if they’re not careful here. 

With the decision in mind, he kissed the younger’s temple as a sign of apology. 

“I’m sorry Jinyoungie, but we have to wait until we get back to the hotel. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already did.”

Jinyoung almost sobbed at the thought that he’d have to wait, but Mark was quick to pacify him, as the elder had started unbuckling his pants in order to release some pressure on his boxers.

“We’ll settle with this for now okay, baby? I promise I’ll make it up to you when we get back.”

Jinyoung couldn’t argue with that, so he only nodded quietly. Mark placed a quick kiss on the younger’s forehead before turning him around again to face the wall. The younger’s pants pooled down in his legs, and Mark started to work his way towards Jinyoung’s erection. His slender fingers dipped down inside the younger’s underwear and curled around the younger’s shaft to take it out of the constricting material. Mark started with slow and careful strokes, the tip already leaking with pre cum. 

“Fuck, you’re already so wet, babe.”

Jinyoung groaned blissfully in response. With one hand on the younger’s ass and another on his dick, Mark started grinding, and the younger steadied himself on the wall, his toes curling with pleasure.

“S-shit... hyung... just like that... please...”

The younger craned his head and started attacking Mark’s neck, the one thing that he had fantasized ever since they entered the room. The feeling of the younger’s tongue was driving Mark insane that he thrusted a bit too roughly, causing Jinyoung tilt his head at the wall for support. The couple was already dripping with sweat, their breaths hard and heavy against their chests.

“Fuck... I can’t wait to be inside you. Shit, you’re so good Jinyoungie...”

Jinyoung let out a load moan as he listened to Mark’s dirty talks. The thought of being pounded hard for real turned him on immensely. 

“Please... Faster, fuck me harder, hyung...”

The elder obliged and fastened his pace, mercilessly pumping Jinyoung’s member while moving his other hand to hold him roughly in the neck. The sensations were overflowing for the younger, ripping moans after moans out of his mouth as Mark continued to shower him with pleasure. With the pace that the elder was in, Jinyoung could feel the familiar coil in his stomach, a tell-tale sign that he was close.

“H-hyung... I’m about to—-“

Mark didn’t need to be told twice. He made the younger turn back around and kissed him aggressively while stroking him, the stimulation pushing Jinyoung to the edge. 

“Come for me, baby.”

“F-fuck... yes! Mark hyung!”

With a few more flick of the elder’s wrist and a rough swipe on his slit, he felt Jinyoung’s warm seed spill on his hand, the younger moaning his name as he continuously released until he had no energy left to stand.

The younger slumped forward after he spilled all that he had, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder for support.

“You okay?”

Jinyoung’s breath was still heavy from orgasm, but he nodded in reply as he steadied his erratic heartbeat.

There was a silence between them as the younger went down from his high. After a few moments, Jinyoung finally managed to tuck himself and was about to offer to clean up the mess he made unto Mark’s hand, but when he looked up, he saw the elder already licking the cum away from his hand.

“Hyung! What are you doing?!”

Jinyoung asked, his face mortified at the sight of his hyung lapping his tongue on his fingers nonchalantly. Mark only raised his brow in response, successfully cleaning his hand up to the last drop.

“Why are you acting so surprised? It’s not like I haven’t tasted your cum before.”

Jinyoung flushed red at his hyung’s words.

“Y-You’re unbelievable.”

Mark smirked seductively.

“True, but you still love me.”

Jinyoung sighed and shook his head fondly.

“Unfortunately, I do.”

Mark chuckled and pulled the younger closer, kissing him hotly on the lips. Jinyoung hummed as they locked tongues once again, uncaring of the fact that he could taste himself a little on the elder’s mouth.

Mark pecked him one last time before finally letting go.

“Come on, we should head back. They’re probably wondering why we’re taking so long to talk.”

The elder was about to open the door to let them out, but Jinyoung grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Wait! What about you?”

Mark raised his brow and followed what Jinyoung was looking at. It was then he realized that he was still hard, and that his dick was pressed up uncomfortably under his pants.

The elder gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

“I’ll take care of it at the bathroom, don’t worry.”

Jinyoung bit his lip at that, and Mark internally groaned at how hot the younger looked.

“But... I want to take care of it for you, hyung.”

The elder cursed lowly, his horny brain thinking about accepting the offer. However, he was aware that if they don’t leave right now, they would not only get scolded by their managers, but by Jaebeom as well. 

But... Jinyoungie’s mouth looks so _plump_ right now. It would be so hot if the younger would wrap that pretty mouth around his co—-

Mark scolded himself internally. 

Fuck, why is this man in front of him a _walking temptation?!_

The elder shook his head out of the gutter and gave his boyfriend a sweet smile.

“It’s alright, Jinyoungie. I’ll take care of it for now. We don’t want the members to get mad at us for fooling around much longer, right?”

Jinyoung pouted, but agreed nonetheless. Mark smirked at his boyfriend’s cuteness, pulling him closer for another deep kiss.

“Don’t look so glum. I’m all yours tonight. I’ll make love to you for as long as you want, and however way you want it. Our make-up sex is going to be wild and rough, so I hope you’re ready to stay in bed all day tomorrow.”

Jinyoung slapped the elder at the arm out of shyness, eliciting a high pitched laugh out of the elder. The couple left the room hand in hand, smiles adorning both of their faces. When they finally reached the waiting room and about to enter it, Jinyoung suddenly spun Mark around and pressed another tender kiss on the man’s lips.

“I forgot to tell you this earlier, but I appreciate how much you wanted to give me the perfect present. I want you to know that I already love the song, even though I haven’t heard it yet.”

Mark’s heart soared at that. He couldn’t believe his luck, having this beautiful and understanding man next to him. The elder flashed his canine smile at the younger, his hand reaching up to lightly touch his cheek.

“I love you, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung leaned towards the touch.

“I love you too, Mark hyung.”

They shared one more kiss and entered the room together. The couple’s happy mood didn’t change when they got scolded after their return, nor did their smiles falter when Jaebeom let out a sigh of both tiredness and relief at the side, because they were holding each other’s hand as firmly as possible.

They can handle any scolding because they’re together, and with the promise of what’s to come that night, they know that all is right in the world once again.


End file.
